


Trinkets

by RowanKalina



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKalina/pseuds/RowanKalina
Summary: Various prompts thrown out in Discord + Inconsistent writer = This





	1. Sky

He woke up to the earthy scent of coffee cutting through the air, a breeze ruffling through his hair.

A book rested on his lap, his thumb marking the page where he had last left off. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, seeing Tetsuya with two cups of freshly brewed coffee heading out to join him on the patio. A pair of trendy shades (courtesy of Naoto, or perhaps borrowed from Atsushi’s collection) protected his eyes from the sun which beat down mercilessly from the azure sky.

It was days like this that Kenchi loved the most.


	2. Shirt

The cloth slipped across Kenjiro’s skin, swiftly covering the crisscross of sports tape plastered all over his back. Hiroomi clenched his jaw, resolutely refusing to say anything in the presence of his seniors. After all, he knew that his groupmate would never choose to put himself over the concert, would never risk disappointing his fans who had come specifically to see him perform on stage. His stomach clenched when he overheard Kenjiro tell Captain that he had taken extra precautions for that evening’s performance.

Hiroomi’s best poker face, however, did not stop Kenjiro from clapping a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face that fooled no one.


	3. Weapon of Choice

This proved to be a different sort of mission, as their target was in a class of her own. Takanori's brilliant smile had already proved to be no match for the woman's intellect, for she saw through his charm and bested him with the very poison that he had slipped into her drink. He had taken the antidote, of course. But it had not been enough to prevent him from being admitted into their emergency care unit, getting his stomach pumped.

The rest of the team had protested vehemently when he had volunteered himself for the follow up mission, Naoto the loudest of the lot. Naoki just calmly reminded all of them just what was at stake, and explained how he planned to infiltrate her inner circle.

After all, he was their best bet at the moment, and he would not let this go unavenged without a fight.


	4. Call

Naomi still felt a lingering emptiness inside whenever she approached the Itokan, still had to steel herself before entering the diner to prepare for the day's business. It was ridiculous, she knew; she should have gotten over her brother's death by now.

She remembered the times they spent together in the establishment together with the rest of Mugen. She remembered Kohaku declaring that this was now the official hangout for the gang, swinging an arm around Tatsuya's shoulder and the other around hers. She remembered her older brother teaching her the basics of cooking right there in the Itokan kitchen, the fragrance of their father's patented omurice in the air.

She felt her hand tighten on her mobile, the very one she had received Yamato's call on, grief and wariness warring in his tone as he broke the news to her. She had wanted to have nothing to do with Mugen after seeing her brother's body on the metal table, with just a simple white cloth covering him. She had screamed at both Yamato and Cobra to piss off every single time they came over to check on her.

She had wanted to burn the Itokan to the ground.

Perhaps afraid of the various glass bottles that had flown dangerously close to his pretty face, Cobra's visits had eventually become less frequent. Yamato, however, either did not possess a single strand of DNA coding for self-preservation in him, or just simply had a death wish, for he continued to visit her every day.

One day, she had hurled abuse (in addition to many physical items) at him, and he had unexpectedly allowed her to do so, waiting patiently for her to tire out before striding forward to envelop her into a hug. Through her tears, she spotted Cobra lingering in the doorway of the Itokan, uncertain of his approach.

"You're ugly when you cry, you know that?"

"Shut up, baldie." (He had had to shave off a patch of hair to tend to a scalp wound sustained in a scuffle.)

"Ugly."

"Baldy."

After her hiccups had subsided, she had made the boys clean up her mess.

The Itokan had since become the hangout for the Sannou boys since the formation of SWORD.

Perhaps in the future Naomi might question her decision to keep the diner, but as of this moment, it was for the better that she had kept it after all.


	5. Fashion

Hiroomi could not help the wince that ensued when Elly stepped into the studio for the filming of Sandaime's Happy PV.

"You look like you're wearing upholstery."

"So do you," came the amiable reply.

Facing the mirror, Hiroomi adjusted the collar of his jacket, looking contemplatively at his reflection.

"You think Naoto-san would be arrested by the fashion police one day?"

"Hey, he puts up with my crazy ideas for Sandaime's choreography. I'm not about to turn him in."


	6. Katana

Ryu first met Kuki Genji at one of the meetings with the other heads, where he had been introduced as the young head of his faction. It was all he could do to keep from showing his derision at Kuki’s inheritance of the leadership position.

That was, until the man had looked at him straight in the eye, a gleam of steel and bloodlust and the sheer will to _win_ in his own.

He tamped down hurriedly on that bolt of unexpected fear, realizing that his hand had closed around the small blade hidden in his pocket. Not quickly enough, if Kuki’s victorious smirk was any indication.

Ryu felt a slow bloom of anger in his chest at being dissed publically. He could just slit the other man’s throat with his stiletto, or for added effect, with the serrated blade of his own katana.

One day, Ryu mused, he might just do that after all.


	7. Pastry

If Takanori had a choice in the matter, he would have gone elsewhere. The image of Naoki looking wistfully at the display case full of pastries, however, was almost worth it.

“Hey…”

The small smile on his companion’s face vanished, those narrow shoulders stiffening.

“I’m sorry. I was… distracted.”

There it was again, the longing for a particular someone of a much shorter stature, someone who had a sweet tooth to rival a young child.

“I want a parfait. What would you like?” If distraction would not work, perhaps drawing parallels would.

An amused smile.

“You don’t even fancy parfait.”

“I could learn to.” The petulance in his voice was wholly unaffected.

Perhaps he had more in common with his other co-leader than he thought…

“You don’t have to, you know,” Naoki shook his head slightly, his smile now tinged with sorrow, “Order what you actually like. I’ll just have some tea.”


	8. Laser Tag

It had been Elly's idea of team bonding, this laser tag thing, simply because it "wasn't as boring as going for karaoke. Again".

The concept was interesting: a dimly lit maze of sorts, with different starting points. The aim was to shoot the other players with their toy guns to gain points, which would be tallied on a scoreboard at the end of that round. Each time a player was shot, the screen on their gun handles would indicate the leftover time of their 20 second cooldown before they could be shot again to claim points, or for them to shoot others to gain points for themselves.

All in all, it was an opportunity for all the Sandaime members to act on their shared sense of friendly rivalry towards each other.

Naoto found himself with a different sort of opportunity, however, for he had spotted a tall, lanky figure rounding the bend just ahead of him. He quickly closed the gap (furtively, of course; it wouldn't do to be caught off-guard and shot would it?), and once he had gotten within arm's reach of his co-leader (nope, no camera in sight here), quickly jerked the taller man backwards, maneuvering him so that his back was pressed flushed against the maze wall.

The next step in his plan was simple: pull Naoki's head down to claim his lips.

This was... easy, Naoto thought, as those bow-shaped lips parted to allow him better access.

He did not know just how long they were in that position, but once they parted for breath, he knew that something was amiss.

The corners of Naoki's slightly-puffed lips were curved up in a smirk.

"Your footsteps are too loud, Nao-san," an amused chuckle as his partner lightly pushed past him, resuming the path he was on before Naoto had made his move.

Naoto glanced down at his gun, swearing softly as he watched the digital timer tick down to 17.


End file.
